Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Gumball Watterson
Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Gumball Watterson is a What-If? Death Battle by Demarlion featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog against Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumbal'''l. Description It's time for a death battle between these two blue anthropromorphic blue animal mascots! Can Sonic speed blitz this, or will Gumball show the surprise victory? Interlude (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: Animals are one of the most used creatures for mascots and characters. '''Boomstick: And we are pitting two blue cool ones against each other! Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Blur. Boomstick: And Gumball Watterson, Elmore's infamous troublemaker. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sonic the Hedgehog (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pIjir3kro20) Wiz: Born on Christmas Island, Sonic the Hedgehog yearned for adventure and excitement. Upon her older child years, he left home in search for said adventures. Boomstick: And good thing he did, because a psychotic bastard named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, now known as Dr. Eggman, tried to take over the world! Wiz: After traversing dangerous territories and fighting multiple robots, Sonic accomplished in taking down the tyrannical mastermind. Boomstick: And it went on and on and on. With more friends coming along every time! Wiz: His most notable ability is his speed. He can launch himself hundreds of feet into the air with a spin dash and can avoid traps with ease. Boomstick: He can jump between various pads and out snowboarded an avalanche! Wiz: He reacted to Shadow moving during chaos control and surfed a tidal wave. Boomstick: He outran an earthquake and avoided dozens of gun shots and attacks from Dr. Eggman's robots like it was nothing! Wiz: He can jump dozens of feet horizontally and escape the exploding Egg Carrier. Boomstick: He avoided attacks from Silver the Weedhog, and temporarily outpaced a hyper-go-on induced black hole! Wiz: Sonic can avoid various energy blasts and can apparently according to Omega, can move at the speed of light. Boomstick: But he's not just fast, he's strong and take a hit! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gtSmFc-hHrw) Wiz: Sonic is strong enough to hold onto a rocket at escape velocity, once onto one that went into space and break through metal bars. Boomstick: He can drill through a stone several stones high and caused an explosion the size of a small mountain and destroyed the chains that were holding Little Planet in place. You can tell because Sonic runs off, then lands right near where the explosion happened and the chains fell. Wiz: He threw a rock at Dr. Eggman hard enough to cause a small explosion, and stopped a runaway train. Boomstick: Sonic knocked over the Egg Golem with a single kick and with some help from Shadow, teleported the Space Colony ARK! Wiz: With aid from Knuckles and Tails, Sonic can easily destroy huge mechanical ships with physical attacks. Boomstick: As Super Sonic, he destroyed several huge ships in a space armada! Wiz: As for durability, Sonic was flung hundreds of feet into the air by a geyser and landing with no harm and survived atmospheric reentry. Boomstick: He survived being sucked into a giant tornado, and survived being knocked out of the sky while on a biplane and falling hundreds of feet! Wiz: He jumped off the Egg Carrier when it was descending from 100s of feet in the air and could survived atmospheric just as well as Super Sonic. Boomstick: He came into contact with a Hyper-Go-On induced black hole, and could tear apart Eggman's ENTIRE AMUSEMENT PARK! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3OmmxC6FutA) Wiz: As for his set of abilities, his most iconic one is the spin attack, where he jumps into the air, spinning in place while extending his quills to cut through objects and opponents. Boomstick: And then there's the Homing Attack, where Sonic homes in on the foe like a homing missile. And if he focuses, he can hit multiple targets or the same on multiple times! Wiz: The Somersault is a short ranged rolling attack that can be used to attack enemies and get under tight spaces. It can even utilize fire. Boomstick: The skid attack is somersaulting skid attack that gets stronger the more speed used. Wiz: The Insta Shield is an air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning to block attacks for a second or so. He can double jump and wall jump with ease as well. Boomstick: The triangle jump is a forward moving wall jump and the Bound Jump is a downwards spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into air, getting higher with each bounce. Wiz: The Charge Jump is a crouching charge jump that's higher than a normal jump. Boomstick: He can slide to not lose momentum when getting under small spaces and can do a downward stomping attack! Wiz: The Super Peel-Out can increase his sipped and the Sonic Boost is for instant speed. Boomstick: He can do a flying kick which can topple enemies or knock them into one another and the Foot Sweep is....well....a foot sweep. Wiz: The Somersault Kick is madair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. Boomstick: The Light Speed Attack is a lethal version of the Light Speed Dash, and the Blue Tornado has Sonic spin around his opponent fast enough to make them dizzy and disarm them! Wiz: As for Weapons, Sonic has a Flane Ring which makes spin attacks fire-based. The Magic Gloves allow Sonic to turn big enemies into smaller ones. Boomstick: But his strongest weapons has to be Caliburn! Wiz: Caliburn is a sentient sacred sword used by Sonic to fight with. It's capable of flying and moving on it's own, and grants the ability to use Soul Energy. Boomstick: And that Soul Surge attack is just fatal! Wiz: But it is an old blade, but the it has only broke from powerful magic. Boomstick: Sonic has some shields which help him out really well! Wiz: The normal shield blocks one deadly blow. Boomstick: The fire shield protects Sonic from normal and fire based attacks and can even run on lava without getting hurt and makes his spin attack fired up! But it dies in water, cause y'know....fire. Wiz: The Water Shield allows Sonic to breathe underwater, deflect minor projectiles and can allow Sonic to preform a bouncing jump. Boomstick: The Lighting Shield is immune to electric based attacks and perform another jump in the air. But cannot survive in water either. Wiz: Sonic also has the ability to utilize Chaos Powers as long as he has one Chaos Emerald. With Chaos Control, he can teleport or slow down time, or with much more power, can slow time down to a complete stop. It can even do Time Travel. Boomstick: Oh, and we forgot to mention, his quills can sense danger. Wiz: But his biggest trump card had to be his Super Form. Boomstick: Super Saiyan! Wiz: ...No. Boomstick: Aw... Wiz: In this Super form, Sonic can fly, breathe underwater and is invincible, and his speed is increased a thousand fold. Boomstick: But if he doesn't have enough power rings, that form runs out fast, but luckily, he goes back to normal shape. By that, I mean if Sonic was beaten badly before transforming, he's healed afterwards. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kEvbbHiS6rQ) Wiz: He has impressive feats as well, like continuously beating Dr. Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300. Boomstick: Sonic conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot and defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. Wiz: He even beat Metal Sonic, who is supposed to be superior to Sonic in every way. He even became an embodiment of chaos. Boomstick: Sonic has even defeated baddies that can warp time, space, reality, or all three of them! Oh, and he puts up with Amy Rose every goddamn day. Wiz: However, Sonic isn't without his flaws. He's cocky and arrogant, and cannot swim. He also tends to make plans as he goes along, but in that regard he is a good strategist. Boomstick: Also, he has one of the WORST FANBASES IN HISTORY. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MK6TXMsvgQg) *cue cringe-inducing fanart of fetishes, shipping, etc.* Boomstick: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Wiz: I'll be inventing a memory wiper for this.... Sonic: What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Gumball Watterson (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--T6qS8uRR4) Wiz: Nicole Senticourt lived under a harsh condition of terrible parenting. They were control freaks that had her life plan from the start. Boomstick: She sadly followed it, until one day when she met Richard Watterson...more like saved him. Wiz: After spending time with each other, they found themselves having feelings for one another. But their parents declined their relationship. Boomstick: But they just went "Fuck you, mom and dad! I marry who I want!" and hit it off, soon making a child. Wiz: And who was this child you may ask? Zach Trishtopher Watterson. Boomstick: Okay, Trishtopher was a mistake from Richard, and Gumball's a nickname. Don't ever mention Zach. He's an asshole. Wiz: Back to Gumball, he may look like a average middle-schooler, but he's far from helpless in a fight. Boomstick: Since he possess something know as Toon Force, A.K.A. Fuck Physics. Wiz: With this Toon Force, Gumball can break the laws of physics with light reality warping and increases his physical attributes. Boomstick: It even gives Gumball powers, such as Superhuman strength, speed, durability, spatial manipulation, time manipulation, minor reality warping, precognition, and some form of dimensional travel. Wiz: He can extend his tail or rip it clean off, and his claws can cut holes in glass. Boomstick: He can make his body parts bigger or smaller, and has incredible healing that can heal life-threatening wounds in a matter of SECONDS. Wiz: Gumball can rip his mouth off and turn upside down to make himself frown and with the power of....imagination....he can drive invisible cars. Boomstick: He can move his body parts with thought power alone and turn his body into random objects, like eggs. Wiz: He can clone himself and can turn into a monstrous being when upset, and catch make things catch on fire. Boomstick: I think the proper term you were looking for was pissed off, Wiz. Anyway, Gumball can create static electricity and bend people with words! By that I mean if he calls you extremely fat, you'll become extremely fat. Wiz: And when he is mad, just into contact with him makes people explode into nothing but flames. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPEFzyqF9Lg) Boomstick: As for strength, Gumball can punch a hole in a wall with little effort and break a door. Wiz: Gumball fan through a concrete wall, ripped a locker of it's hinges, and broke out of being encased in cement after it hardened. Boomstick: He threw Darwin out a window casually, flipped an entire car over, and lifted a treadmill while his sister Anais was still on it. Wiz: And he's fast enough to move faster than time, and electricity, possibly making him faster than light. And with growth supplements, he can knock out Tina Rex, a T-Rex with simple dodgeball, which requires at least 40,000 newtons to do so. Boomstick: He can move at speeds so fast he comes off as a blur and once once ran fast enough that he became a fireball and caused police scanner to explode! Wiz: In reality, his speed is inconsistent. One point he can keep up with speeding cars, yet at other times he is very easily outrunned. Boomstick: But his cat mentality makes him quick and agile, and he can outrun Tina Rex, and T-Rex's can run at least 45 miles per hour. Wiz: I'm....surprised you know that. Boomstick: Dinosaurs are awesome Wiz, of course I would know that. Wiz: Anyway, Gumball is extremely durable, being thrown into a wall and showing no injury and surviving being stomped on by Tina Rex. Boomstick: He can recover from life-threatening wounds in seconds and fell from a distance as high as a skyscraper, and showed little pain which recovered later on! Wiz: Gumball's Toon Force increases his durability by tons, and he once tanked four explosions in a row and suffering no major damage. Boomstick: Gumball can come back after being flattened or crushed almost instantly, and survived and came back from being turned into a skeleton! Wiz: He can survive being struck by lightning and hold his breath for quite awhile in space, and his biggest feat is living through and surviving the Big Bang, which is about equal to 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000 bombs. Boomstick: That's 51 zeros, son! Wiz: While Gumball isn't smart academically, he is smart strategically and plans rather well, accompanied by the fact that he is imaginative and creative. Boomstick: He's an expert at noticing small details, and can find whatever he can get his hands on to use as a tool or weapon. Wiz: But Gumball's fighting style seems to be more focused on dishing out damage than actual skill. However, his movements are erratic and out of place, which may confuse opponents, and he knows a bit of karate. Boomstick: As for weapons....he only has one. Paintball Equipment. Wiz: The Paintball Equipment includes a visor, armor, and a paintball gun with paintballs. The Paintball Gun can shoot excruciatingly painful shots of paint that can blind or injure enemies. Boomstick: And I guess the Armor can give some form of protection, but considering he's fighting Sonic....yeah. Wiz: As for transformations, Gumball can go Super Saiyan....but he mainly uses this for intimidation. Boomstick: His other transformation is turning into a ghost! ....If he drinks Carrie's ghost potion. Wiz: This form allows Gumball to do normal ghost abilities, like possession. He can only be hurt by other ghosts in this form and can only return to his body if he repossess it, if he gets in before the 24 hour deadline. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gb9TUYtstHc) Boomstick: Gumball is insane with feats! He can rip off body parts without harm, regrowing multiple body parts in a matter of seconds, and can survive melting into a puddle because he grew back! This is some crazy healing factor that will make Deadpool proud! Deadpool: You bet it does! Oh man, I kinda wanna make him the son I never had! Wiz: GET OUT, WADE. Deadpool: K, but I screwed your Mom last night, Ben. Wiz: YOU WHAT?! COME HERE SO I CAN- *Deadpool runs offscreen as Wiz chases him* Boomstick: Oh, uh....guess I'll finish this analysis. Gumball barely made it out of a exploding van, can go toe to toe with his own mother, who can lift and throw cars with ease, is great at building, music and cooking, and can actually drive vehicles! Um...is Wiz gonna come back? No? Alright. Gumball's weaknesses are that he is pretty naive, makes up the dumbest ideas which get him in trouble, can over-rely on his tools, his Toon Force can sometimes screw with him, his items can be used against him, can still feel the pain he's going through on any attack, and THE DIP. But still, this is one kitty you do not wanna cross on a bad day. Gumball: I guess I'm just good at being happy. AD Break (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Boomstick: Wiz is still chasing Deadpool, so I'll do his line. Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Prologue *Setting: Green Hill Zone* Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bZPEd7fgaVw A blue blur sped across the field, leaving leaves and dust on his wake. This very blue blur was known across the world as Sonic the Hedgehog. Currently, Dr. Eggman has started another scheme, so as usual, Sonic began to collect the Chaos Emeralds. However, in another section of Green Hill Zone, a blue blur flew across the sky, and landed painfully on the ground. This blue cat, otherwise known as Gumball Watterson, got up and brushed himself off. "Oh man...that hurt a lot....well, at least we got away from Tina and Jamie, right Darwin?" As Gumball turned around, he saw Darwin wasn't with him. "Ah man, he didn't get catapulted with me! Tina and Jamie must be beating him up!" Taking a look around, Gumball decided the best way home....was to walk. Yeah. He could literally use an invisible car and drive away, but he decides to walk. And thus, the two had different occasions happening at the same moment. Sonic traveling underground, as Gumball tried having a conversation with a badnik. Sonic flew through the air with spring and flew several miles, as Gumball constantly attempted, and failed, to go around the loop-de-loop. Sonic blitz and grabs multiple rings, while Gumball ran for his life from a giant robot. Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HjEQq2x-6yQ "Oh man...what's next?" Gumball said, as he then saw something very colorful and shiny. "Oh my gosh, a gem!" Gumball picked it up, unaware he grabbed a Chaos Emerald, the green one to be exact. As for Sonic, he kept running and looking for that very emerald. "Just need one more, and I'm all set." He continued to blast through the stage, and eventually saw Gumball holding the green Chaos Emerald. "Gotta make this quick, just take it quickly." As Sonic ran towards the blue cat, Gumball pondered on what to do with it. "I could sell it and make my family rich, so we won't be broke....but I could save it to give to Penny when we get married..." However, something snatched the Chaos Emerald out of Gumball's hands. "What the what?" Gumball turned around to see Sonic holding the Chaos Emerald. "Hey! I found that first!" "Sorry kid, I need this more than you!" Sonic was about to run, but Gumball tackled him to the floor. "Give me that gem!" "Okay, first off, it's a Chaos Emerald, and second, you don't know what it's capable of!" After a short tussle, Sonic threw Gumball over his head and stood up. "Alright, if you wanna fight bring it on!" Gumball got up, holding his head. "Fine, but give me a sec, my head hurts." Only one blue animal mascot was going to survive. FIGHT! Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wDNroE0wRWM Sonic instantly began charging a spin dash. "Dude? What are you doing?" Before Gumball could react, Sonic plowed into his chest, before hitting him with lighting fast punches and kicks. "Ow, hey, stop for a moment!" "What, can't keep up?" Sonic taunted before kicking Gumball hard in the stomach. "Oh, I think my lunch is coming up..." This time, Gumball managed to dodge one of the punches. "Come on, at least try to throw a punch!" Sonic does a flip kick, which connects with Gumball's jaw. "If you're this bad at fighting, why'd did you even agree to fight?" Gumball skid across the grass before getting up. "Dude, of course I can fight! You're just too-" He was cut off by Sonic running in and punching him square in the face. "Fast? I get that a lot." Sonic then did the Sonic Boost, ramming the blue cat through a few trees. "Dude, just stand still-" With no warning, Sonic grabbed Gumball's arm and spinned him around, and threw him directly into the floor behind him. "Come on, this is unfair-" He was cut off due to Sonic kicking him in the chest, sending into the sky. "Man, this is getting boring." Sonic remarked, slightly disappointed by Gumball not even fighting back. Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LjdqW8NUmB0 Landing on a lower part of the Zone, Gumball got up, realizing attacking head-on wasn't going to work. "Okay, I think I know what to do." Putting on a visor and some armor, Gumball pulled out a paintball gun. "I never miss with this bad boy." At that moment, Sonic jumped after the Gumball, who then aimed his paintball gun at Sonic, making the Hedgehog realize that Gumball was going to play a distance game. Before he could do anything, Gumball started to fire. Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yLbidLAnehY "WOAH!" Sonic yelled, as the pellets were flying rather quickly. Reacting quickly, he dodged them with relative ease. The pellets hit the wall, covering it in paint. "Now we're getting somewhere!" When the last few pellets came in, Sonic outright KICKED them back to Gumball, and hit him with his own pellets. "Not a bad coloring job..." Sonic said with a cocky smirk as Gumball wiped his paint-covered eyes in pain. "But I think a deeper shade of blue fits you more." Once Gumball cleaned his eyes off, he looked up in amazement. "What's wrong? You act like you saw the impossible." Sonic snarked as Gumball continued to try and shoot the blue blur, who dodged the pellets rather easily. Sonic then did a homing attack, striking the Watterson five times before kicking him away. "I'm okay....I think." Gumball got up, spitting out some knocked out teeth as Sonic arrived. "Heh, guess you're more then what I thought you were." Sonic then bursted through a TV monitor and equipped the Fire Shield, flying toward Gumball in flames, and hitting him. "Hey, that wasn't so bad-OH MY GOSH MY TAIL'S ON FIRE." Gumball instantly focused on putting the fire out, as Sonic unintentionally touched some water, but noticed a Electric Shield monitor. "Bingo!" After putting out his tail, Gumball looked up to see Sonic flying towards him. "Oh give me a brea-" Sonic stomped right on top of him, then sweep kicked him off the floor, then punched him into the wall, dizzying the kitten. "I think I know just what to do." Sonic then put a gauntlet on, then pulled out a familiar sword. "You ready, Caliburn?" "Fool! I was FORGED ready." Sonic ran towards the blue cat, both him and Caliburn letting out a furious warcry. When Gumball noticed, Sonic skewered Caliburn into his heart. "That should do it." Gumball slumped to the floor as Sonic walked away with a cocky smirk. However, Gumball got up, the hole in his heart gone. "Hey, my quills are sensing danger right behind me..." Turning around, he saw Gumball, holding his chest. "Still up and kickin'? This oughta be a fun battle then, but I need to make this quick." Sonic began to have Caliburn glow with power, and charged with all his might. "SOUL SURGE ATTACK!" When the sword struck Gumball, he flew a few feet away. Upon crashing into a loop-de loop, he realized things were not going into his favor. "Oh man, this getting bad..." Gumball began to panic. He wasn't used to fighting people who move this fast! Checking his pockets, he found something that could grant him the win. "Oh yeah, the potion that potion Darwin asked me to get from Carrie." Gumball then drank the potion, causing him to turn into a ghost, his real body falling over like a costume. Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MyT7pde7Kgc "Guess he couldn't take it." Sonic remarked upon seeing the costume-like body on the floor, and putting Caliburn away, unaware as Gumball was right behind him. "And you left yourself right open." Quickly flying into Sonic, Gumball gained control over the Hedgehog's body, allowing him to finally punch him....by making Sonic punch himself. "Hah! Suck it!" After a few more punches, he accidentally fell over the edge and Sonic's body fell into the water below, Gumball unpossessing it. "Eh, I guess that works." Gumball possessed his body, and began to walk away. "Wait a minute, I lost that gem!" *Music stops* Meanwhile, Sonic was sinking like a rock and touched the floor. He looked around. No easy ways to get out of the water here. Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bIMHwOGIb2U Sonic began to panic, beginning to run out of air. He tried jumping as high as he can, but it was futile. Sonic began to close his eyes, seemingly accepting his fate.... Then all seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded him. *Music Stops* As for Gumball, he pondered on what to do. "Maybe this rings cost enough, they are made of-" He stopped mid-sentence upon hearing what sounded like an earthquake. "What the what?" He turned his attention to the water, and then, something bursted out of it. Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8mOoYDTn-Bk "Thought you could put me down just like that, kid?" Gumball's jaw literally dropped to the,floor as he looked at the figure. It was Sonic, but he was now yellow, and glowing with energy, and was flying. He was Super Sonic. Before Gumball could do anything, Sonic plowed into him, hard. He flew through walls and ground and metal, damaging Gumball heavily. He then followed by attacking him from all directions, then uppercutting Gumball into the sky. "Time to finish this, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Sonic exclaimed as he flew above Gumball and axe-kicked him into the floor below, leaving a giant crater. Afterwards, Gumball looked up to see Super Sonic charging towards him at full power. "I guess this is the end..." Gumball whimpered he covered his face, and once Super Sonic collided with Gumball.... BOOOOOOOM!!! *music stops* A giant dust cloud was obscuring the scene. Upon clearing, Sonic reverted back to normal, and Gumball was just a pile of dust. "Sorry kid, but you pushed me to having to go all-out." However, just as Sonic was about to run off, he saw Gumball slowly reform himself back to normal. "Okay, this is getting annoying..." Sonic growled as Gumball collapsed in pain. But before the fight could continue., things took a turn for the worst, The floor beneath them broke, and they fell into a really deep chasm. Then said chasm had a hole filled with water fall in, filling it up. Due to Sonic being unable to swim, and Gumball being trapped underneath the rubble, they both eventually drowned to death. Results (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkAojhcBMWE) KO! Boomstick: Oh, hey Wiz. What's in the sack? Wiz: Wade. Boomstick: Oh. Well, explain the results. Wiz: This match was very difficult to figure out. Sonic is stronger and faster, but Gumball had the durability to withstand all his attacks. Boomstick: Neither had the chance to put each other down. Gumball won't be able to land a hit on Sonic, and Sonic couldn't kill someone as durable as Gumball. Wiz: The only way each one could kill each other was if Gumball was given his forms when he assisted in the war against Planet Fusion, especially Hex Gumball, but Gumball would still need to hit Sonic, which is impossible for him to do because of Sonic's sheer speed. Boomstick: Two quick CATastrophies happened in this fight. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Sonic: +Stronger +Faster +Possibly more intelligent +A much more experienced fighter -Can't kill Gumball thanks to his insane durability Gumball: +A lot more durable +Has a bigger arsenal -Weaker -Slower by a big margin -Can't kill Sonic thanks to the massive speed difference Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Pikachu VS. Jake the Dog Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Cartoon Network Vs Sega Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles